1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric measuring device, and more particularly to a modular energy meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays energy meters are widely used in industries as main electric measuring devices. However, there are several problems with the conventional energy meter: firstly, since energy meters from different producers have different standards, a power sector has to add some auxiliary equipments whereby enabling them to work altogether, which increases size of the energy meters and production cost; secondly, once requirements and standards for managing electricity application are changed, the power sector has to spend a lot of money on updating and replacing existing energy meters, which greatly increases cost; thirdly, during application of the energy meters, arrangement of wires needs high labor cost, installation thereof is very difficult, and power consumption thereof is very high; if one or some of the energy meters fail or need to be replaced, the total energy meters have to be discarded, which causes unnecessary overlapping investment of the energy meters and increases cost for users and the power sector.